Mind Trap
by strausse
Summary: Even more questions to be answered, make sure to read the author's note at the end please, it has some important info. Chapter 16 up. Hope you enjoy it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a new story, I hope you like it. It's been kicking around in my head a lot lately, so I figured I would get it out. It is not an AU fic, though it may seem like it at first. All will become clear soon, though, or at least less confusing.

If anyone has an idea for a title, it would be much appreciated, I'm horrible with them.

Currently Untitled

Chapter 1

Garfield Logan took a drink from his bottle of soda as he poured over his biology text. He looked up when he heard someone settle into the seat across from him at the small table. "Hey, Raven. How's things?"

The goth pulled her own biology text out of her bag as she answered. "Fine. You?"

"Great. How's your studying coming?"

"I still haven't quite gotten cell mitosis."

"That's simple." Gar said with a grin.

Twenty minutes later, Raven leaned back in her seat, staring at the diagrams that he had drawn on a sheet of notebook paper to go along with his description. "You got that?" he asked.

Raven stared at the drawing then stared at him, "Not a word of it. I don't see the point in taking this stupid class, anyway, I'm a writer."

"And I have to take an English class, even though I'm in a vet program." He started rummaging through his book bag, "Speaking of which, I need help with a poem. I still can't get the iambic pentameter down."

"Iambic pentameter? That's simple." She was interrupted when her watch beeped. "But I've got to go, in fact I'm going to be late." She shoved her books and papers into her bag and finished off her tea, "See you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah, but what's going on?"

"Nothing big, but I can't be late."

"Bye."

Gar returned his attentions to his textbook, but was interrupted again when someone else settled into the seat across from him, "So, man, when are you gonna tell her about the crush you've had since day one?"

Gar looked up at one of his two room mates, Richard Grayson. "Hey, Dick. When are you gonna tell Kori about how you feel?"

Dick shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "Alright, I won't bug you about it."

"Besides, she's way out of my league."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just don't think I stand a chance, that's all. She's just too... I don't know." His voice held an almost defeated not at the end.

"You might as well ask her, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could tear out my heart and toss it in a blender."

"Right. Well, you'll never know if you don't try."

Gar stood. "I'll think about it. I've got to go work on my poem, though. It's due tomorrow and..."

"I don't want to here about it, you spend most of your time playing video games."

--------------------

Raven furiously scribbled her notes out, copying everything on the board and much of what the professor was saying. She looked over at the seat next to her and saw Gar sleeping. She shook her head and turned back to the biology professor. Finally, the class was dismissed. She shook Gar's shoulder before she shoved her notes into her bag. "I envy you, Gar."

"Yeah? What for?"

"You sleep through this class every day and then ace every test."

"This stuff is a cake walk."

"Yeah, I'm sure. You just have to read the assignment and then you've got it."

"Actually I don't have the book."

Raven gaped at him, "How do you do it?"

"My parents are scientists. I learned all this stuff a long time ago. Heck, I could probably teach this class."

Beastboy stood and they began to make their way out of the building. "Why did you even take it?"

"Some weird thing with a grant I got, not testing out of any class. I don't mind so much, let's me sleep in."

"Right." They arrived at the common's building where they had held their study sessions almost since the beginning of the semester. "Oh, I meant to mention it earlier, I can't come today."

"Why not?"

"My dad wants me to get home after classes. Sorry."

"Yeah, that's okay."

Gar watched as she walked down the path until she was down the street and out of sight. With a dejected sigh, Gar turned to Park hall and his room. Silently he walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to where the "L" shaped building turned sharply to the right. He stood for a moment, in front of the door that would let him into the triple room, being assaulted by waves of loud music. Finally he opened the door, raising the sound levels drastically and walked in.

Gar saw Dick laying back on his bottom bunk, his foot idly moving to the blasting heavy metal. Vic Stone, a huge African American with a penchant for electronics, was hunched over his computer and seemed to be growing visibly angrier as he tried to work. Finally he turned, "Dick, turn that junk down! I'm trying..." He fell silent as Beastboy grabbed the volume knob and turned it down drastically.

"Hey, man, I was listening to that." Robin said, sitting up, "Shouldn't you be studying with Raven?"

"Yeah, she couldn't come." He dropped his book bag next to his desk and dropped into the seat. He hit the button that would turn his computer on and waited as it booted up. As soon as it was on, he turned on an instant messenger, hoping that Raven would sign on.

"Dude," Vic said as he turned, "even if she left when your class got over, she ain't gonna be home yet."

"Yeah, I know, just wanted to check."

"Aw, ain't it cute, Dick?"

"Sure is, young love." Dick answered with a smile.

"Lay off me, guys. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, whatever."

--------------------

"Are all systems functioning properly?"

"Yes, milord. The containment units are operating perfectly."

"Good, see that they stay that way."

"Sir, are you sure it is wise to collect any others from this world, the last one..."

"Silence! The last was a fluke, he was not even a native of that world."

"One of your recent collections is Tamaranian."

"I realize that. Does it pose a problem with the equipment?"

"No milord."

"Are there any foreseeable problems?"

"Well, I hardly see the need in mentioning one thing."

"Speak."

"Something has interfered with the program."

"In what way?"

"We are currently unsure."

"What effects will it have?"

"Again, we do not know. The chances of it causing a total system failure, though, are slight."

"Discover what you may about it. For now, set course for Antares."

"As you wish, milord."

A/N: Who is this mysterious villain who has captured the Titans? If you can figure it out, you get... well... universal acclaim.

Hint: He's not a Teen Titans villain.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Had a couple of guesses for the identity of the villain, both were wrong I'm afraid. I must admit there was a typo, when I said that he was not a usual Teen Titans villain, I should have said he's not a Teen Titans villain at all, though he is still DC.

For anyone who doesn't know:

Garfield (Gar) Logan : Beastboy

Richard (Dick) Grayson : Robin

Raven Roth : Raven

Victor (Vic) Stone : Cyborg

Korind'r : Starfire, though for the purposes of my story, she is Kori Anders

Currently Untitled

Chapter 2

Gar walked into his room and dropped his book bag near his desk. Rather than sitting in his chair, he turned to face the room and leaned against it. "Have either of you seen Raven lately?"

Dick and Victor both looked up from their respective tasks. "Nope, she missed our writing class today." Victor replied.

"You haven't?" Dick asked.

"No. She's missed every class we've had together all week, I'm kinda worried about her."

"Don't worry, man, she probably just doesn't feel well."

They're conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. All three spoke simultaneously, "Come in!"

The door immediately opened, admitting Kori. She closed it behind her and leaned back against it, her hand over her eyes. "My room mate is driving me insane."

Robin spoke first, "What's up?"

"Robin, would you consider dating her?"

Robin's eyes widened as his face registered hurt, "Um, who is it?"

"Kitten."

Robin's eyes widened further, "No!"

"Thank you." Kori said, letting out a sigh. "Now I can say that I asked you. Maybe now she will get off my back about it."

Robin heaved his own sigh of relief. "So, what's up?"

"Not much." She pulled Dick's currently empty chair from under the desk and settled into it.

"Um, Kori, you work with Raven, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So have you seen her recently?"

"She was out of work earlier this week, but she was back yesterday, though she did not seem well."

"Like sick?"

"Perhaps. She seemed to move slowly, like she was tired maybe."

"You got her number?"

"Yes." Kori pulled her cell phone out, "She's who I call if I can't make it into work." She pulled Raven's number up on the cell phone and handed it to Gar.

Gar scribbled the number down on a piece of scrap paper before handing it back. Immediately he grabbed the hand set of his phone and dialed her number. After a few rings, it was answered, "Yeah?"

"Um, is Raven there?"

"Just a sec." Gar heard a small click as the phone on the other end was set down, then footsteps. After a brief silence he heard the sound of another phone being picked up.

"Hello?" Raven voice sounded thick, raw.

"Hey, Rae, I heard your not feeling well."

"Hey, Gar. Yeah, I've been under the weather."

"I took notes for you in Bio, you want me to bring them over to you?"

"No, that's okay. I should be back tomorrow, I'll get them from you then."

"Alright, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks."

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

Gar hung up the phone, pulled his chair out and settled into it. "She said she's not feeling well."

"Satisfied?" Dick asked.

"I guess, I don't know. She's gonna be back tomorrow, so I guess I'll know then if I'm satisfied."

--------------------

Gar watched the door of the classroom until he saw he walk in. Raven walked into the room slowly, though something told Gar that she wasn't just not feeling well, something seemed off. She walked down the sloped floor of the theater style lecture hall and settled into the seat next to him, letting her bag slide off her shoulder and onto the floor.

Gar leaned over to her and whispered to her, "Morning, sunshine."

She glared at him, "Morning."

"Not feeling any better, I see."

"Not really."

Gar pulled several pages out of his bag and dropped them on the small desk attached to each chair. "Here's your notes."

Raven opened the pages and scanned down the lines of neat handwriting. "Thanks, but this isn't your handwriting."

"Yeah, well, I realized that they weren't readable, so I got Kori to copy them for me."

"I see." She slid the notes into her bag and pulled out a blank sheet for the day's lesson. "I hope I can catch up."

"Don't worry, we'll spend a couple extra hours studying, and I'll have you all caught up."

"Actually, I can't come today either, my dad's picking me up."

"Your dad? I don't think you've mentioned him before Monday."

"Yeah, we don't get along well."

"Ah. Well, today's Friday, so Monday for studying?"

"I'll try."

Both teens turned to face the front of the room as their professor started reading off the attendance.

--------------------

Beastboy looked up as Raven sat in the chair across the table from him. "Hey, you weren't in class."

"I slept in."

He silently handed her a page with the class notes. "How long can you stay."

Raven stared down at the table, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Some stuff's come up at home, in fact I probably won't be able to study with you for a while."

"Oh."

She stood and grabbed her bag, "I've got to go."

"One thing before you go."

"What?"

"Are you wearing makeup."

Raven blushed a little. "So what? It's generally considered normal for a girl to wear makeup."

"Well yeah, but you've never worn it."

"I was in the mood for it."

"Okay then." He grinned mischievously and licked his thumb. Before Raven could stop him, he ran it along her cheek, smudging her makeup.

"Gar!" She yelled, bringing her hand up to cover her cheek, "You jerk."

Gar's face fell when he caught sight of a gap in her make up. He silently grabbed her wrist and pulled it away, revealing an ugly purple bruise. "What happened?"

"I ran into a door." She answered.

He studied the bruising for another moment. "Funny, I've never seen a door with knuckles."

Raven pulled her hand back suddenly, "I-I've got to go." She turned and ran for the door. Beastboy stood to follow her, but got tangled in the straps of her book bag that she had left near the table. By the time he managed to get to his feet, she was gone.

With a growl Gar slammed his fist into the table.

--------------------

"Milord, there may be a problem."

"What?"

"Well, it seems as though two of the Titans are under extreme emotional duress."

"So?"

"The systems are able to handle input only to a certain amount of power. More powerfully felt emotion may cause a catastrophic failure."

After a long pause, "Do you mean to tell me that if this problem does not change, we will suffer a system failure?"

"A partial one, yes. You will lose the two who are causing the problems."

There was another long pause, "You have two days. If the problem has not been taken care of, you will pay dearly. If I lose even one of them, you will die."

"Yes, milord."

A/N: Figured out who's captured the Titans yet? In truth he's probably somewhat OOC, he never didn't have underlings in the only episode that he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I should be doing this, but I usually forget, I do not own Teen Titans, as much as I wish that I did. DC, the owners, can not sue me though, this is a work of parody, therefore perfectly legal.

A/N: Still no correct guesses concerning the identity of the villain. Admittedly, he's rather obscure, he appeared in one episode, and I'm not sure what series, not TT, and not Justice League Unlimited.

I also mentioned in the first chapter that I am open to suggestions for titles, haven't received anything in that vein.

Currently Untitled

Chapter 3

Gar dropped both his bag and Raven's next to his desk. He grabbed a phone book and started to flip through it almost frantically. "Vic, I need a ride." he said without looking up.

"Um, Gar?"

Gar looked up into the concerned faces of his two roommates, "Look, I think Raven's in trouble, I need to go see her."

Dick picked up a newspaper off his desk and handed it to Gar, "Take a look at the article near the bottom. Gar scanned the page until he saw the article Dick was talking about.

The headline read, Suspect In Murder Trial Released. Scanning down, he read that Trigon Roth was released after being held for one year. The charges were dropped after the disappearance of several key pieces of evidence and witnesses. The article also cited suspicions of connections with the Sheol crime syndicate. "Is this Raven's dad?"

Vic nodded, "He sounds like a nasty dude, man."

"We need to get over there now."

--------------------

Gar nervously rapped his knuckles on the oak front door of the small house. They could here muffled voices speaking inside. When Gar strained his hearing he heard a man's voice, "I'm finished with you, for now. Get to your room." After a brief pause, the door opened revealing a middle aged man with graying hair, breathing heavily. "Yeah?"

"Um, is Raven hear?"

"What do you need?"

"She left her bag at school." Gar held it up.

The man took it roughly, "I'll give it to her."

As he closed the door, Vic stuck his foot in it, "We were gonna go to the movies, we were hopin' she could come."

"She sick, she won't be interested in coming." Vic pulled his foot back as Raven's father slammed the door.

"Well, I guess that's out of the question."

He and Gar walked back to the car silently. Gar didn't speak until they were out of sight of the house, "Stop the car."

"What's up, man?"

"Stop the car."

Vic pulled the car over, "You're not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna climb the tree in their back yard and see if I can find Raven."

"Dude, you're gonna get yourself killed."

"I'll give you a call if anything comes up." Without giving Vic another chance to protest, he threw open his door and was jogging back to the house they had just left. Rather than going to the front door, he went around to the small back yard and examined the tree. "It's no rainforest, but I bet I could climb it." Five minutes later, he was balancing precariously on a high branch, carefully transferring his weight to the nearby first floor porch.

Gar crawled to the window that overlooked the porch roof, and peered through. He could see that it was Raven's room, and saw her apparently asleep on the bed. She was facing away from the window and moving very little. He knocked lightly, but didn't get a response. After he knocked a little louder, he started working at getting his fingers into the crack of the window. After a few false starts, he managed to get the window open far enough for him to crawl through.

Gar walked to the edge of Raven's bed as quietly as he could and knelt next to her. He gently shook her shoulder, "Rae? Wake up."

Raven groaned a little, but sat up with a grimace of pain, "Gar? What do you think you're doing here?"

Gar examined several new bruises that were forming on her face, "Door want a rematch?"

Raven stared at him as though he had gone insane, then remembered their earlier conversation, "There's nothing you can do, don't get any stupid ideas."

"They're the best kind. Get up, I'm getting you out of here."

"I can't leave. Gar, you don't know what kind of danger..."

"Your father's into organized crime, and he's just gotten off of a murder charge, right?"

"Um, yeah."

"I'm willing to take the risk, and I'm not leaving unless you're with me."

Raven stared into his eyes and saw for the first time an inner strength hidden behind his mask of humor. She also saw that he was not exaggerating. With a disgusted sigh, she started to pull herself up, but stopped, clutching her side. Gar helped her to sit, then started to pull up the hem of her shirt. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want to see what he's done to you."

With another sigh, she relented, allowing him to reveal deep purple bruises that were forming. He gently laid a hand on one, causing her to pull back with a hiss of pain. "What did he do here?"

"He'd knocked me down, and I was trying to get up. He kicked me."

"I think he cracked some ribs."

"I felt something break."

Gar stood and took a step back. He felt an unfamiliar emotion rising within him, hatred, pure rage. His fists clenched against his will as he fought down the urge to tear the head off the man downstairs. The only thing that brought him out of it was Raven's fearful voice, "Gar, are you okay?"

Gar forced his fists to unclench. He held them in front of him, staring at his pale skin. "I'm fine." He said, though he couldn't shake the feeling that he should have been green.

--------------------

The workers worked furiously amid short-circuiting panels. Working with strange tools, typing furiously on keyboards covered in strange symbols, and replacing burnt out parts. Before long, the danger had passed, the system was working normally again. The leader of the workers leaned his forehead against a panel and let out a raged breath, "The danger has passed."

"I am so happy for you."

The worker jumped and spun to see his master, "Milord, what are you doing here? You do not need to sorry about what goes on in this part of the ship."

"An alarm went off in the bridge. I decided to see if I needed to send you out of the airlock."

"The green ones emotions fluctuated wildly, and we almost lost containment, but we now have things under control."

"Good. You do remember the consequences of failure?"

"Yes, milord." Satisfied, their master turned to leave, but was stopped, "Milord, you mentioned that you tried to take another, who was it?"

"Kal-el, last son of Krypton." He spit the words like they left a foul taste in his mouth. "He destroyed everything I worked so hard to collect."

A/N: Clue for this chapter, as you probably already guessed, the one time he showed up, he tangled with the Man of Steel himself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to Phantom Moon for the great title, I got a couple of good suggestions, but this was the one that stuck out. As far as the villain, nobody's gotten it yet...

Mind Trap

Chapter 4

Gar looked around Raven's small room, "There's a back door, right?"

"Of course. Dad sits so that he can see both doors. You can't climb very high in crime if you're not paranoid."

Gar paced, his hands clasped behind him, "So the doors are out unless we can get him to move." He sat on the bed, "Do you have anything you can use as a weapon?"

"You wanna get the mob on your tail?"

"Right." He sat and stared at the phone on her desk, "How many phones in the house?"

"This one, one in the entry way, and one in my parent's room. Why?"

"I think I have an idea." He pulled his cell phone off his belt and dialed a number from memory. "Hey, Vic?" He paused and Raven could here their friend yelling at him. "Vic, cool it, okay? I need you to do something for me." He paused again, then spoke, "It's simple. I just need you to call Raven's place. That's it, you got the number?" One last pause, "Now would be good, thanks."

Gar clipped the phone to his belt, "What's the chance of your father coming up right now?"

"Not much."

Gar gripped her elbow gently and helped her stand, "We're gonna go wait at the top of the stairs. When your father answers the phone, we take off for the door, and hope Vic keeps him distracted for long enough."

Raven grabbed her book bag with a wince, "And then what?" She asked him in a whisper as they walked into the hallway.

"We go to the police."

"You know the evidence that went missing? It went missing from a police lockup."

Gar stared at her for a moment, "Then we figure something out."

"You've not thought this through too well, have you?"

"I wasn't much in the mood for thinking."

"And Robin?"

"He knew what I intended to do, he's willing to take the risk."

"Well, you could have at least given me a chance to put some clothes together."

"Sorry, didn't think of it."

The phone started to ring. Both teens strained their ears, desperately listening for sounds from her father. As soon as they heard him pick up the phone, they crept down the stairs and out the back door. They walked across the back yard and into the street without stopping or speaking. They remained silent until the house was behind them. "See?" said Beastboy, "We're home free."

"Until he realizes that I'm gone."

"I don't think he'll put too much effort into trying to find you, you're out of his hair now."

"It's going to become a pride thing, you took me away from him."

"Well then, we'll just have to burn that bridge when we get to it." He pulled his cell phone out and called Vic, "Hey, Cy... I mean Vic, can you come pick us up?"

--------------------

Gar dug through his desk with mounting irritation, slamming drawer after drawer and returning to the first after he had exhausted them. Raven watched him from his bed where she sat, trying not to jar her sore ribs. Finally Gar found everything that he had been searching for in his messy drawers, an ace bandage and an old thirty five millimeter camera. He walked over to the bed and dropped them both on it.

"What are those for?" Raven asked him.

"The camera is to take pictures. I know that we can't talk to local police, but someday there will be somebody we can talk to, and I want evidence." He picked up the camera and checked its film, "We've got a whole roll." He said as he lifted it and aimed it at one of the bruises on Raven's face.

Once he had gone through several rolls of film, he picked up the ace bandage, "I want to wrap your ribs. This'll hurt, but it will heal better."

Raven sighed and pulled her shirt up enough for him to wrap her amidst many hisses of pain, and apologies. "I need to pick some stuff up for class tomorrow."

"What do you need?"

"Tooth brush, toothpaste, clothes."

"Well, tonight's laundry night, so I can wash what you've got there, and as far as the other stuff, I'll take you down to a store as soon as you've had some rest."

"I can't keep using the same clothes over and over again."

"I know, I'll be calling my parents tomorrow, I'll get them to wire me some cash."

"Gar, you don't have..."

"I don't mind, really. My parents don't have much in the way of expenses out there, so they won't mind." He walked over to his closet and started to dig around, "Hop up so I can change the sheets for you."

Raven walked to a chair and sat in it carefully. "I don't think I can sleep right now."

"I didn't think so, but you should still take a break. If your ribs aren't broken, they're cracked and I don't want to put any more strain on them." He pulled a set of plaid sheets out of his closet and dropped them on his bed. "I just thought of something, did you get any blows on the head?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me know if you get dizzy, or have blurred vision or anything like that, okay?"

"Yup." Raven watched as Gar turned and began to make the bed, "How do you know so much about working on people?"

"My parents aren't just scientists. They do medical work for the local natives. I've picked up a lot from them. Of course, humans have a lot in common, physically, with some animals."

"Oh." Gar stepped back, revealing a neatly made bed. "Thank you."

"No problem."

After Raven had settled back on the bed with a grateful sigh, she spoke again, "Where'd everybody else go?"

"They went to get pizza. We're in college, when in doubt, pizza."

---------------------

The small engineer studied the readouts carefully. "Not good, not good, not good. I shall have to check every connection, there must be some damage."

"What is wrong?"

The engineer turned and saw its master, "Milord, it is minor."

"You seemed quite perturbed over something minor."

"Ah, yes, well... It's probably a bad connection somewhere, I just..."

"What effect is it having?"

"The green one is have partial memory recall, if it is not stopped, the others will simply come to think that he is mentally disturbed. Overall, it will not effect our ability to hold him."

"Unless this is just evidence of a larger problem."

'That is why I must check the connections. I will discover the problem, master, you can be sure of the."

"I do not wish to lose another collection."

"If I may, sir, these humans are not rare."

"Not yet, but I have received word that their time is near."

A/N: Figured out who it is? Another hint, he hired Lobo to take down Superman. Lobo is the gray skinned biker who 'fragged my home world for a science project. Gave myself an 'A'"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: My last hint made it kind of obvious who the villain was, if you saw the episode that introduced Lobo. One reviewer mentioned that he knew who it was, but didn't know the name. One last hint, his name matches his hobby. That's all for now.

Mind Trap

Chapter 5

Beastboy pulled another slice of cheese pizza out of the box and took a bite, trailing long streamers of congealing cheese. He looked over at Raven, her half eaten slice lying on her paper plate, staring off into space. He leaned over and whispered to her, "You okay?"

Her eyes snapped down to him, "Yeah, I'm just worrying and thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Wondering what's going to happen now."

"Well, don't worry about it now, and you shouldn't be wondering anything."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no wonder left to the world, we've all become bitter jaded adults by now."

"Except for you, right?"

Gar grinned wide, "Of course. Everybody's got something special about them."

"And you're special because you've never grown up, right?"

"That about sums it up."

"That's not something to be proud of, you know."

"Says you, more people oughta stay kids forever. It would make the world a better place."

"If you say so." Raven picked up her piece of, by now cool, pizza and took a small bite, "It's too late for me, though. You can't rewind time."

"Maybe not, but time tends to fix things on its own."

Gar and Raven both became aware at the same time that they were the center of attention. They realized that they'd just spent the last few minutes ignoring their friends in order to whisper to each other.

"You guys have anything you wanna share with the group?" Vic asked.

"Yeah!" Dick grinned, "Told her yet?"

Raven turned to Gar, "Told me what?"

"Nothing, they're just babbling insanely." He looked pointedly at Dick, "Talked to Kori about it yet?"

Kori looked down at Dick, "Talked to me about what?"

"Nothing." Dick said, glaring at Gar, "He doesn't know what he's talking about. He glanced at his watch, "It's getting late, and I have class tomorrow morning."

Vic nodded, "I don't know 'bout y'all, but I'm hittin' the sack."

Kori stood with a nod, "Then it's back to my living hell named Kitten. Night everybody."

When she had gone, Dick grabbed a pillow and smashed Gar over the head with it. "Thanks."

"You started it man."

"You two were whispering like a couple of..."

Raven cut in, "I am right here you know."

--------------------

Gar rolled onto his back on the thin, almost industrial, carpet that he was trying to sleep on. He put his hands behind his head, used to two pillows, but now using one. He had assured Raven that he could sleep anywhere, but he had not considered how thin their carpet really was. A head peered over the edge of his bed, "Are you still awake?" Raven asked with concern in her voice.

"Don't worry about me, just got a lot on my mind."

"Alright then, night." Raven rolled back into the bed, but a few minutes later looked down again, "I hat taking your bed like this."

"You didn't take it, I gave it to you."

"But..."

"Don't worry about it."

Raven disappeared for another few minutes, but came back yet again, "Just get up here."

"What?" Gar almost yelled it.

"You will be on top of the blankets, I'll be beneath them, if you do anything, and I mean anything, you'll find my knee in a place you won't appreciate."

"Are you sure?"

"The bed's wide enough."

Gar climbed carefully over Raven, careful not to jar her still sore ribs. "Are you completely sure?" He asked after he had settled in."

"Just be good, and you don't have to become a eunuch."

"Yes ma'am."

Six and a half hours later, Gar regretted his decision to join Raven on the bed. Somehow, despite the fact that Raven was below the blankets and he was on top, she had managed to get one arm around him, and one leg over his. When he woke up his arms were draped loosely around her waist. "This is a problem." He thought to himself.

A flash drew his attention to the other side of the room where Dick stood with a camera and a grin, "Such the perfect couple."

"Dick, I am going to kill you." Gar whispered, trying not to wake Raven.

Dick grinned as he dropped his camera into his book bag and hoisted that onto one shoulder, "I'll see you after class, Romeo."

Gar dropped his head back to the pillow with a groan. He lay for the next ten minutes or so until he heard Vic's alarm clock go off. "Great, just what I need."

Gar heard the sound of a heavy hand hitting the alarm clock. After a few moments, there was a shuffling of sheets from Vic's bed, then he appeared from under them and stood. Gar saw him glance in their direction, but turn and walked for the door. Just when Gar thought he didn't notice, he froze in his tracks. After another brief pause, he turned back.

Vic stared, his mouth half open at the sight of Raven and Gar before he burst into laughed. The laughter woke Raven he pushed herself up to see what was going on. When she realized that it was her that he was laughing at she looked down and saw that her hand rested square in the middle of Gar's chest. She immediately snatched it away with an apology and stood. She crossed the room silently and planted her fist into Vic stomach, though it didn't seem to deter him at all as he left the room, continuing to laugh.

Raven walked back to the bed and flopped down, "Great."

"Yeah, they're never gonna let us live this down."

"I wonder if Dick saw us."

"He got the pictures."

Raven lay there for a moment silently, then she spoke again, "I guess he'll have to pay then."

Gar sat up and sat cross-legged. After what had transpired, and after spending most of the night apparently with Raven wrapped around him, he thought he might actually be able to work up the courage to finally ask. "Raven, um, do you want to... to go out... um..." He trailed off as she stared up at him.

"Come on, you can say it."

"Wouldyougooutwithme?" He managed to blurt out in a single breath.

Raven smirked at him, "Do you mean... ?"

"Yeah, a, um, a d... d..."

"You can do it, starts with a 'd'"

"A date." He finally managed dropping his head into his hands, "Man I screwed that up."

"Sure, I'll go."

Gar's head snapped up, "You will?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get something to wear first, though."

--------------------

One of the engineers studied the readouts carefully. He jumped when he heard the voice of his master, "How are things looking?"

"Fine, milord. His readings have leveled out, he seems almost back to normal."

"Good. It seems you will live another day."


	6. Chapter 6

Mind Trap

Chapter 6

Gar walked into his dorm room and dropped his book bag. He looked around the small room, but saw only Vic hunched over his computer. "Hey, man, where's Raven, she should be back from class."

"Yeah, Dick and Kori took her to the mall."

"Oh." Gar tried to not let his slight hurt register, "I was planning on taking her."

"Yeah, well Dick said he has the cash to spare and Kori wanted to help her pick out an outfit or somethin'"

"Right." Gar opened his book bag and pulled out an English text book. He sat at his bed and dropped the book into his lap with a sigh, "English is the bane of my existence."

"Uh huh." Vic replied distractedly.

"What are you working on anyway?"

"Nothin' big, just a little project."

Gar walked to Vic, and attempted to look over his shoulder. As he leaned past the larger teen, Vic flipped the monitor off. Though he had only gotten a momentary glimpse, he was sure that it was a picture of him on the screen. "What project?"

"Nothin' big, just updating my personal website."

Before Vic could stop him, Gar's hand shot forward and punched the power button on the monitor. The screen lit up revealing a picture of him and Raven asleep on his bed. Vic laughed nervously, "Dick gave me these, wanted me to get 'em up before Raven killed him. I think she forgot though, she didn't say anything about it yet."

"Raven forget? Not likely." He leaned forward and hit the delete key, wiping the photo off he computer, "If she knew what you were planning, she'd kill you too."

"And you're not gonna tell her, right?"

"Depends. Where are the originals?"

Vic opened one of his desk drawers and withdrew a photo envelope. "This is all of 'em."

Gar took the envelope and walked back to his bed as he pulled them out and looked through them. He sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled one out that he slid into his own desk drawer. The rest he put back into the envelope and dropped on the desk.

"So, you're not goin' to tell her, right?"

"Like I said," Gar grinned evilly, "it depends."

--------------------

Dick used a foot to push open the unlatched door of the dorm room. Behind him were Kori and Raven, and all three of them had several shopping bags. They walked in and froze at the sight that met them. Vic was standing behind and to one side of Gar in a pink apron. He was holding a pitcher of something, and pouring a glass for Gar, who was lounging back on his bed. "What's going on?" Dick asked.

"Not much." Gar answered with a grin.

"Please help me." Vic pleaded with pain filled eyes.

"Momo, what did I say about talking?"

"Sorry, master gamer, I won't speak again."

Dick, Kori, and Raven stared open mouthed at the sight. "Vic lost a bet, now he's my slave." Gar told them.

"Right, this is just too disturbing for words." Raven dropped her bags by Gar's bed. "I need to lie down."

Gar jumped off of his bed and dropped onto Vic's, while Raven carefully lay down on Gar's. "Your ribs?" Gar asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know if they are broken, or just bruised badly. If they're broken, it could be a while before they stop bothering you."

Kori walked over and knelt by Gar's bed. "Are you really sure you want to stay in here? I'm sure Kitten wouldn't mind the extra room mate."

Vic interrupted whatever Raven was going to say, "Nah, I'm sure she'd much rather stay with her boy friend."

Dick shook his head as he dropped the shopping bags near Gar's desk, and grabbed his gym bag, "I've got to go to practice, I'll be back later."

They all waved as he walked out. As soon as he was gone, Vic pulled off his apron, "I gotta go, I got a date."

"Have fun!" Kori shouted as he ran out the door.

As soon as the door was shut Kori turned to Gar and Raven, "Boyfriend?"

Gar and Raven looked at each other then at Kori, "Maybe a little." Raven conceded. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Kori grinned as she pulled a package of water balloons and a can of shaving cream out of one of her bags. "What did you need this for anyway?"

"Revenge."

Gar sat up, "I almost forgot. I managed to get my hands on the photos. They're on my desk."

Raven sat up with a wince, and grabbed the envelope. She pulled the pictures out and flipped through them, "Jeeze, how long was he taking pictures for?"

Kori leaned over Raven's shoulder and looked at the pictures, "Oh my, I never realized that you two were so..."

"Don't finish that thought, it's not what you think. I wasn't about to make Gar sleep on the floor, and we just kind of ended up that way."

"I'm sure." Kori answered with a knowing grin.

"You know," said Raven as she took the item Kori held, "One of these balloons could have your name on it."

"Alright then, I've got to go. See you later." Kori grabbed one of the shopping bags and left.

"Shaving cream filled balloons, it doesn't seem to suit you somehow."

"Nope, but they're perfect for you." Raven tossed the bag of balloons and can of shaving cream to Gar, "Knock yourself out."

Gar regarded the items that she handed him with a critical eye, "I'm going to need some string."

"Can't help you there."

"That's okay, we can just pick some up tonight."

"We?"

"Yeah, on our date."

"About that."

Gar's face dropped, "What about that?"

"I think we should hold off for a few days, maybe a week. My father's going to be looking for me, but if he doesn't see me for a while, then he'll stop looking."

"So we wait."

"Yeah."

"For a week."

"At least."

"I can wait."

"Thank you."

"No problem." The phone rang, and Gar quickly scooped it up, "Jump City Asylum, how can I place your call?"

"Um, I'm..."

"Just a second." Gar interrupted him. He held one hand loosely over the mouth piece and yelled loudly enough for the man on the other end to hear him, "Jojo, you get back in your cage. Don't make me get the house out!" He returned the receiver to his ear, "Sorry about that, the inmates are always a little unruly around the full moon."

There was a long pause from the other end, "I'm sorry... I must have the wrong number." At this Gar couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Or not. I this Dick's room?"

"Yup, but he's not here right now, could I take a message?"

"Sure tell him Bruce called... Actually, maybe you can help me. Has he mentioned to you that he lost a credit card?"

"Lost a credit card? No, why?"

"Just some weird charged."

"Oh, you must mean the woman's clothing."

There was another long pause, "Yes."

"And I think I saw some makeup in there too."

Another pause, "Yeah."

By now Raven was listening, wondering what Bruce would think of all the money that Dick spent on her. "Yeah, he brought a bunch of stuff in and stuffed it all in his closet. I wasn't paying too much attention, but that's what I saw. Then he said something about something coming out of closets before he left."

"Out of..." the voice trailed off, sounding almost dazed.

"Yeah, out of closets."

"Thank... thank you, just... let him know I called."

"Yeah, no prob, man."

Gar managed to hang up the phone before he succumbed to wracking fits of laughter. He managed to get control of himself to see Raven staring at him, open mouthed. "That was... that..." Raven shook her head, at a loss for words.

"Pure genius?"

"Evil is more like it." She grabbed the balloons and shaving cream, "I think you've done enough damage."


	7. Chapter 7

Mind Trap

Chapter 7

Gar looked up from his book when the phone rang. He suspected that this was the call he had been waiting for since his conversation with Bruce. Raven caught his sudden shift of attention and shook her head with a smirk, "He's gonna kill you when he finds out."

Dick picked up the receiver, "Hello?" He paused briefly, "Bruce! It's good to here from you." He paused for several minutes, his face growing more and more confused, "Wait, what? Closet? What are you talking about." He listened to the voice on the other end. "Who told you that." His glare shifted to Gar, "Look, Bruce, Gar thought he was being funny. No, there not mine, there for a friend, she's going through a hard time and didn't have anything but the clothes on her back." He stood and walked to his closet as he continued to listen to Bruce, "No, really I'm not. Yeah, I'll talk to you later." He pressed the off button on the phone and dropped it on Gar's dresser. "Why is it that Bruce felt compelled to tell me that whatever I choose, he's behind me one hundred percent?"

At this Gar burst into laughter, "That was priceless!"

Dick reached into his closet and pulled out a bamboo practice sword, "I'm gonna give you a five minute head start."

"Really? I wasn't expecting a head start, let alone five minutes."

"Minutes, seconds, I'm no good at math."

---------------------

Raven watched from her place on Gar's bed as he typed furiously at his computer. "What are you working on?"

"I had an idea for a... a story thing."

"A story thing?"

"Yeah. It's not coming out well. I draw better than I write."

"You can draw?"

"When I put my mind to it."

Raven stood with a wince and crossed the room. "Can I see what you drew?"

"I guess." He pulled a folder out of his desk. "I had this idea, all of us as super heroes."

"All of us?"

"The five of us, yeah. Dick, Vic, Kori, you and I."

Raven opened the folder and pulled out the first page. On it was a figure, easily recognizable as Dick. He was dressed in...(insert Robin's costume, I just don't feel like describing it.) "He looks like a traffic light."

Gar shrugged, "Maybe, but that's what's been floating around in my head for a while."

"Right." She pulled the next one out and saw that it was Victor, only covered in metal plates, "A cyborg?"

"The Cyborg. Yeah."

Raven pulled out the third sheet and examined it, "Kori's orange."

"Yeah, I decided to make her an alien."

"Uh huh." Raven pulled another sheet and saw herself, hovering in a dark cloak and leotard.

"I made you a sorceress."

"Really." She studied the picture, "How do you know about chakras?"

"About what?"

"Chakras. The stone on my fore head in the picture."

"Oh, that, I thought it seemed right. If you don't like it..."

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised that it's there, it's kind of obscure."

Raven looked at another page, "You're green."

"I like green."

"Right."

Gar shrugged as Raven withdrew the last sheet. She looked at the image of a huge red monster, long antlers protruding from his head, and with four glowing red eyes. "What's this?"

"Trigon."

"You put my dad into your story."

"Yeah. Actually, your character is a half demon."

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. In the story I'm writing, he got in your head or something, I don't know yet, but Beastboy and Cyborg get inside your head and help you fight him."

"I assume we win."

Gar turned and grinned at her, "Of course." He looked pointedly at a calendar hanging from the wall, "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Yeah, Saturday."

Gar gave her a mock scowl. "Do you know what happens on Saturday?"

"We sleep in."

"You're making this difficult."

"I try." Raven looked pointedly at a clock, "You know it's getting kind of late, and I can't sleep with the light on."

"Yeah, I'll shut it down for the night."

"Are you going to sleep on the floor again?"

"Where else would I sleep?"

Raven shook her head as she crossed the room. "You know, every night the past week, you've started on the floor, and ended up next to me."

Gar shrugged, "You always insist."

"Yeah, well I'm getting used to it."

"Getting used to it?"

"Hm." Raven crawled under the covers, "So are you coming or not."

"Same restrictions as before?"

"Yep."

Gar hit the power button on his computer and watched as it shut down, "Alright, I'm coming."

He stood and stretched as he walked to his bed. He carefully crawled over Raven and dropped to the bed near the wall. "You know, we might as well just cuddle up now, you know we will be by morning anyway." Raven shot him a glare. "Alright then, we won't."

"And if your good tonight, then tomorrow, we'll go on our date."

"Yay!"

--------------------

Gar stared at the dark ceiling above him. Raven was snuggled against his side, and he had one arm around her. From the other beds he could here soft snoring. "What's up?" Raven spoke softly, trying not to waken the others.

"I've got an idea."

"An idea? That's scary."

"Maybe something to throw your father off."

"Like what?"

"I call tomorrow and ask to talk to you, and ask where you were all week."

"Might work. Might make him suspicious too."

"I don't think so."

"Might as well try." Gar leaned down and gave Raven pressed his lips to Raven's. Gar froze in that position his eyes wide. He jerked back, "Jeeze, Raven, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Raven seemed to smile at him before she crossed the distance and returned his kiss. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and fell still. "Good night, Gar."

---------------------

"Hey, Mr. Roth, can I speak with Raven?"

There was a brief pause from the other end, "She's not here right now."

"Oh. Is something up? She hasn't been in class for the last week."

"Actually, I think she's run away."

"What?" Gar tried his hardest to sound surprised.

"Well, you know how that age can be. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"You haven't reported her missing or anything?"

"She's an adult, and she can take care of herself. When she runs out of cash, she'll be back."

--------------------

"How are things running?"

The engineer turned and saw his master. "Milord, things are running smoothly. I think that we are in the clear."

"Good."

A/N: Just a short note, I'm back in college now, so updates may become more sporadic than they already are. Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mind Trap

Chapter 8

Gar dropped the received onto its charging base. "I think he bought it."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked him, "If he didn't buy it, he may just get suspicious."

"He said that he thought you ran away. I don't think we'll have a problem."

Raven nodded, though she still looked worried. "Alright then, I guess we can go out."

"If you're still worried, we can just do something in here tonight, get some movies and a pizza or something."

"No, I've been cooped up way too much this week, I need to get out."

"Alright. Dinner and a movie then?"

"Not necessarily in that order, but yeah."

--------------------

Gar adjusted his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black and purple button up and a pair of black jeans. He borrowed, or rather stole, some of Dick's hair gel, and used it to spike up his unruly mop.

When the door opened he turned and gaped at Raven. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with long fingerless lace gloves, and a black skirt that fell just short of her knees. Her short hair was pulled back into a bun held up by a pair of chopsticks.

"Wow, Raven, you… you're… I think I'm under dressed."

"You look fine."

"Thanks, you look... beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You wanna get going? Our reservations are in twenty minutes."

"Reservations? You actually thought ahead."

"Yeah, I do that from time to time."

"I'm impressed." Raven and Gar walked out into the hall, and paused while Gar locked the door. "Where to?"

"Movie first, then dinner."

"Sounds good."

--------------------

Gar sat in his seat, not paying attention to the movie. His attention was constantly on the girl next to him. He glanced down at her hand resting on the arm between them. He lifted his own and almost rested it on Raven's, but lost his courage at the last moment and dropped it back in his lap. He forced his attention back to the horror movie on the screen. He almost screamed when a hand rested on his and pulled it onto the arm. He looked down at Raven's hand, her fingers entwined in his own. His raised his eyes and met Raven's as she smiled at him. They both blushed and turned back to the movie.

Gar and Raven walked out of the movie theater hand in hand. "So, did you like it?" Gar asked.

"It was okay, I guess. Not really my kind of movie."

"Oh? Don't like getting scared?"

"I don't do scared."

"I'm pretty sure I heard you scream near the end. Same time as everyone else."

"I did not scream."

"Alright, whatever. You don't do scared."

"Right. Where were you going to take me for dinner?"

"Well, there's this new little Italian place that just opened up."

"Italian."

"You don't like Italian food do you?"

"There's pizza."

"Yeah, pizza's Italian."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Gar pulled Raven into a small Italian restaurant. The host looked down at the disdainfully, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah, two for eight o'clock under Garfield Logan."

The host looked down at his book, "I'm sorry, but there's no reservation under that name."

"Excuse me? I made it earlier today."

"I'm sorry, it's not in the book and we currently have no empty tables."

Gar gaped at him, "Check the book again, I know I'm in there."

"It's alright, Gar, we can go somewhere else."

"No, I mean I know I made the..."

"It's okay, Gar." Raven pulled him out of the restaurant and back into the street. "We can just go somewhere else."

"Alright, I dragged you to a movie that you didn't like, you pick the place."

"Alright, I know a little place that's open all light."

--------------------

The next in a long line of black clad poets mounted the stage and stepped up to the mike. Gar immediately blocked out the speaker almost immediately, the first one had depressed him enough. He turned to Raven, picking at her salad. "Cheery place."

"Hm." She dropped her fork onto her plate and picked up her mug of tea. "I used to spend a lot of time here. I haven't had the time since I started college."

"It reminds me of you, dark and mysterious."

Raven blushed. "I just like the tea."

Gar shrugged and dropped his fork on the plate, "Anywhere else you want to go?"

"I don't know. There's a little island just off the coast, you can rent boats to get there. The stars are supposed to be beautiful out there."

"I think that sounds great. Let's go."

Outside Gar quickly grabbed Raven's hand and smiled when she took a half step closer than they were walking after the movie. "So, which way is this island?"

"Just head for the coast and you can see it. There's a foundation on it, like they were going to build something, but that's it. Now people just row out and watch the stars or whatever."

Gar glanced at Raven as they walked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow detach from the building they were passing, but was unable to utter a warning before it swung something long and heavy at his head. A sharp pain followed by an all consuming darkness obliterated everything.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I thought it was a good spot to leave it off. I like cliffies, so evil you just can't seem to stop reading the story if a cliffy is left.


	9. Chapter 9

Mind Trap

Chapter 9

Gar groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Flickering light seemed to pound at his eyes through their lids, making the pounding in his head worsen. "You have finally awoken, Garfield. In a manner of speaking anyway."

Gar sat up and slowly opened his eyes. He was in a large room, sitting on a rough stone floor, surrounded by rough stone walls, the room seemed to have been carved out of it, the only light came from a small kerosene lantern that flickered from a small table. Next to the lantern was something that Gar couldn't quite make out, it was wrapped in cloth and smaller than the lantern next to it. His wrists were manacled, and chains connected them with bolts in the wall, tethering him to the wall. Trigon sat in a small wooden chair across the room, a gloating smile on his face. "Hey, Trigon. Long time no see. What's up?"

"What's up? You stole my daughter away, and lied to me."

"Yeah, I guess you're kinda peeved about that, huh?"

"Peeved? I am far beyond peeved." Despite Trigon's words, he seemed calm. "I am going to make you suffer for this outrage." Trigon stood and stepped to the side, pulling his chair with him, revealing Raven, unconscious and bound to the wall. She didn't seem to be harmed, she was probably knock out the same way that he was.

"Don't hurt her. Just let her go, and do whatever you want to me." Gar was surprised that he was able to keep his voice steady.

"She is my daughter. I can do whatever I please with her." As Trigon spoke he crossed the room to her, "If I will beat her," he lifted Raven by one arm, waking her up, "then I will beat her." and he sent a fist into her stomach, doubling her over and letting her fall to the ground. "Any questions?"

Gar let out a feral growl as he threw himself to the ends of his chains, snapping his arms behind him. "Leave her alone! Don't lay a finger on her, you bastard!"

"And here is the helpless love, unable to help her." Gar stepped back, letting his sore arms fall to his sides. "But not so helpless, are you? You can help her, Beastboy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You can feel it, Garfield, Beastboy, you can feel something trying to get out, can't you? A beast insie of you. It wants to protect her." Pain ripped through Gar's head, driving him to his knees. "Almost there, but you still won't wake up."

Gar managed to return to his feet, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I need Raven to perform a task. Currently, she can not. I think you may help her with it."

"I don't understand."

"I should have used the bird boy's love, he's so much smarter than you, he would already have awakened." He turned back to Raven's still prostrate form, "Of course then I wouldn't get to spend so much quality time with my dear daughter."

"Quality time, right."

"I'm afraid that I haven't much time, you're leaving my current sphere of influence."

"What?"

"As it stands, my power barely extends beyond Earth's atmosphere, I can feel myself growing weaker."

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." Trigon walked to the small table, briefly obscuring the light from the lantern. When he stepped back, Gar could see that he was holding the cloth wrapped package. He carefully pulled back the fabric and let it drop to the ground, revealing a large black revolver, "Do you know what this is?"

Gar's eyes widened as the full gravity of the situation settled on him, "Just let Raven go, please."

"She won't be walking out of here, and neither are you. Soon, I will be unable to act, so I must hurry you along." He turned, "Raven, stand up."

Raven shakily climbed to her feet, tears in her eyes. "Please..." She was cut off by the loud retort of the gun. Sparks erupted from the wall near her and a they could here the ping of metal ricocheting off the wall. Raven stood, a look of shock on her face in the ringing silence, until she realized that she was unharmed. To the left of her head, she could see a small crater in the stone.

"Silence, daughter." He turned back to Gar, "I am going to kill her, Garfield, unless you stop me."

Gar threw himself to the ends of his chains again, trying desperately to force the loose manacles off his sore hands. "If you hurt her again, I'll kill you!"

"I think not." He pulled back the hammer of the large revolver. "Time is almost up." He turned to Raven and another shot rang out. Raven jerked against the stone, crying out. She looked down, almost in disbelief at the hole in her shoulder. She clamped one hand over the bleeding wound that she still couldn't feel.

"Leave her alone!" Gar jerked hard against his bonds once again, but could not break them. A now familiar pain ripped through his head, but he managed to keep his feet this time.

"Wake up, Garfield. Wake up and you can save her." He aimed again and fired. This shot hit Raven in the stomach. She stood for a moment before falling to her knees, a thin stream of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

Beastboy let out a feral cry as the small chamber that he was in seemed to shrink. The walls buckled and a huge green gorilla fell out, landing on the metal deck of the ship. A clear, thick liquid poured off his fur as he stood, looking around at the panicking aliens that were running down the hall. A green hand shot out and snagged one, lifting up and pinning it to the wall as he returned to his normal form. "Where is she?"

The alien looked at him terrified, "Who? Who?"

"Raven." Before the alien could respond an alarm started going off. Gar looked back over his shoulder and saw Raven. She was suspended in a liquid filled tank. On a panel over her head a red light flashed on and off. "What does that mean?"

"She's dying."


	10. Chapter 10

Mind Trap

Chapter 10

Beastboy's eyes widened, "Dying? Tell me how to save her, now." His voice trembled with barely restrained rage.

"Just remove her from the tank, that will..." Beastboy dropped him, allowing him to scurry after the others to the escape pods, and turned to the tank that held Raven. He threw all of his weight behind one fist and hit the glass door of the tank. A fine spider web of cracks appeared at the center of the tank. He swung again, despite the pain in his fist and shattered the glass, bathing himself in the thick clear liquid that Raven had been suspended in. He caught her as she fell out, and sank to the floor, cradling her. He held and rocked her as the liquid flowed off, leaving them dry.

Raven's eyes fluttered open, and focused on Beastboy. "What happened, Gar? Why are you green?"

"You- you don't remember anything?"

"I remember my father took us down to that cave and..." She gasped and her hand went to her unmarked stomach, "I don't... Wait, I remember." She stared down at herself for another moment, "Beastboy, why aren't we wearing anything?" Her voice was now tinged with anger.

Beastboy jumped, "I didn't, I mean, I..." He sat Raven up and stood, swiftly turning away, "Sorry, I was kinda frantic at first, it said you were dying and I didn't have time to notice. They must have put us in the tanks naked." He looked up at the wall across from the row of tanks that contained the remaining titans, "Hey, look at that."

Raven almost glanced back in his direction, but caught herself in time, "I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you. Why don't you just tell me?"

"Our uniforms are right here." He pulled open the glass display case that contained Raven's uniform on a mannequin. He tried to pull the uniform off the mannequin, but gave up. He pulled it out and tossed it behind himself, "Here. You get Starfire out, I'll take care of Robin."

"Deal."

Beastboy pulled his uniform off another mannequin, and quickly pulled it on, "You dressed?"

"Yes."

Beastboy turned back, "Well, I've had better dates."

"It wasn't real."

"It felt real." Raven tried hard to ignore the hurt sound to Beastboy's voice when he spoke, "You want to take care of Star, then I'll take care of Robin."

"Right, turn around so I can get her."

Before long the titans were all out of the tanks and dressed. "It must be something Slade worked up." Robin said confidently as he adjusted his mask.

Beastboy spoke up "Dude, There's lots of villains that wanted us out of the way, and could have come up with this tech."

"Yeah, man. This ain't exactly Slade's style." Cyborg cut in.

"Besides, the guy I grabbed wasn't human."

"Aliens? Starfire, have you ever seen anything like this?"

"The natives of Cori Celeste use such devices, but they are medical devices. Those inside the tanks are in a dreamlike state while they heal from severe injury."

"So why were we in them?" they all fell silent as a soft hum started, and soon built up. "What's that noise?" Robin asked.

Star supplied the answer, "I believe that a hyperspace engine is charging. I recommend that you brace..." They were all thrown to the floor as it bucked beneath them. From her spot on the floor, Starfire finished her truncated sentence, "yourselves."

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked. The other titans quickly gave him positive answers.

"So, this means we're in a space ship?" Beastboy asked.

"Great job, Sherlock." Raven spoke in her familiar sarcastic drawl.

"So." Robin said, "We find the control deck, and we find whoever's behind this." He briefly scanned his team, "Alright then, lets go."

The titans moved down the hallway to a set of double doors at the end. Sensing their presence, the doors slid open, revealing what appeared to be an elevator. They stepped in and the doors immediately closed behind them. The titans stared at the buttons that covered most of one wall of the small cubicle. "How big is this ship?" Beastboy asked.

"It does seem quite large." Starfire said.

Robin's fingers hovered over the buttons, "So how do we know which one will take us to the command deck?"

"Perhaps, friend, it is the button that says 'bridge'"

Robin's gaze shifted down to Starfire, "Which one is that?"

Starfire studied the panel for a moment, before pressing one of the buttons. There was a brief pause, followed by a sensation of movement. The titans rode in silence for a moment, before Cyborg broke it, "So Star, what did those pods do to us?"

"They simply created a reality that would keep us calm, docile."

"I wasn't very calm." Beastboy said.

"Perhaps the system broke down. It is automatic."

"So if it broke down, anything could have happened."

"Correct."

The elevator came to a stop. After a brief pause the doors slid open, revealing a large floating egg. Whatever it was facing away from them. All they could see about it was that it had short, stubby arms, and wore a long green coat. "I know who that is!" Beastboy immediately said, excitedly and much to loud.

The egg spun, revealing an almost featureless face, a small lipless mouth and sad pure blue eyes. "How did you get out of the pods?"

Robin scowled, "I think the better question is, how do you like your eggs?" He withdrew his bo-staff and threw himself at it.

"Robin, don't!" Beastboy tried to stop him, but he continued to fly toward the alien heedlessly.

Robin's staff came down hard on the top of the egg, stopping on the apparently rock hard shell. A fine network of cracks spread from the impact site. "Friend Robin, I think you broke him."

When Beastboy spoke, his voice came out thin, sounding frightened, "Not quite, Star. That was really stupid Robin."

Robin stepped back as the crack started to split, revealing something red within. "What's happening?"

"I read Superman's report on this guy, he's um, kinda hatching."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: WhiteZentih, I had the name wrong to. Right guy, close on the name.

Mind Trap

Chapter 11

Robin gaped at the growing monstrosity before them. "Hatching?"

"Yeah, this guy's the Preserver, saves the last of every species kind of thing. After he hatched, he beat down Lobo."

Starfire's eyes widened as she turned back to the Preserver, now standing free of his shell. "Truly, this is a formidable foe."

The time for discussion ended, as the Preserver, now a hulking monstrosity, reminiscent of Clayface with foot-long claws swung at the whole group. The Titans scattered, Robin throwing several small bombs, Starfire firing a rapid-fire stream of starbolts and eye beams. Raven pulled up various chairs that were bolted to the floor before consoles and launched them at their foe, driving him back several feet. As her onslaught ended, Beastboy took over delivering several powerful punches as a gorilla, finally Cyborg opened up with both sonic cannons, driving it into the wall where it collapse.

The Titans gathered near it. "See, Beastboy, nothing to worry about."

Before Beastboy could answer, guttural laughter came from the crumpled red form on the floor. The large mass of the Preserver picked itself up and grinned, revealing rows of jagged teeth. "Superman couldn't beat this thing, dude, he sent it out an airlock."

Robin seemed to consider this, "Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, you keep it busy. Starfire, do you know where any airlocks would be on this ship?"

"There are none of sufficient size to send him out."

As Robin and Starfire spoke, The Preserver threw himself at the three Titans who were assigned to keep him busy. He focused first on Cyborg, managing to backhand him in the chest, sending him at a wall, leaving a large dent in both the thick metal of the wall, and the armor over Cyborg's chest. Beastboy ran to Raven's side, "Rae, do you think you could throw something the size of an armadillo?"

"What?"

"Just throw me." Beastboy dropped down into an armadillo form and looked expectantly up at Raven. Raven shook her head and lifted the small green animal as it rolled itself into a ball.

Raven sighed as she picked him up and launched him at the Preserver. Midway there, The green ball shifted into a rhinoceros, and attempted to gore the huge monster, but his horn was deftly caught in one giant fist.

Across the room, Robin leaned over a display showing blueprints of the ship. "If we can get him into this room, then we can blow the bulkhead out without doing much damage. That's should get him off the ship."

"I agree, friend Robin."

"I'll go set up some explosives, but I still can't figure out how to get him in, at least not without someone getting trapped."

"Perhaps you may use the matter transference beam."

"Matter transference?"

"Yes. This class of starship does not require an airlock, because it may transport cargo aboard directly."

"And this can be used to transport things off the ship." Starfire nodded with a smile. "Living things?"

"Yes friend."

"Transport them off the ship." When Starfire nodded again, he stared in shock, "You couldn't have mentioned this earlier?"

"You did not ask, friend Robin."

"Get it ready to transport him out, as far away from the ship as possible."

"No one else may be touching him."

"Alright, I'll make sure."

Robin threw himself into the fight, what fight was still going on. Cyborg had tried to attack again, but only managed to stay in the battle for a few minutes, before The Preserver managed to use him as a human club against Beastboy. The only one still fighting him was Raven. A flurry of explosions and birderangs from Robin caused The Preserver to fall back, his arms over his face. "Now, Starfire."

Starfire frantically worked the controls that would transport the monster out of the ship. The Preserver seemed to start fading away as he threw himself at the console that Starfire sat behind. A moment before he would have hit he was gone entirely. A large screen on one wall lit up, showing the Preserver floating away through the stars.

Robin nodded to Starfire, "Good job, Star."

"Thank you, friend Robin."

"Raven, you okay?"

"Yes."

Cyborg Picked himself up out of the rubble of one wall, "Did we win?"

"Yeah." Robin answered with a smirk.

Beastboy sat up, rubbing his head, "Shoulda listened to me. I coulda told you to not hit him."

"Superman fought him?"

"Yeah. He tried to collect Superman, but couldn't hold him."

Robin nodded, then turned to Starfire, "Can we get home in this thing?"

Starfire studied some readouts, "Yes, friend Robin. We have sufficient fuel reserves. It will take some time, though. It will require approximately one hour of hyperspace travel to arrive at the Sol solar system. It will take a week to get to Earth at full power from there."

"Can't get to Earth any faster than that?"

"Activating a hyper jump system within a solar system has dire effects on the star at its center."

"Right. Get us home."

There was a long pause as Starfire typed in commands. "We will arrive at Earth in about a week."

Beastboy grinned at Raven and started heading her way. When she saw him, she spoke, "I'm going to look for some tea." and walked quickly into the lift.

Beastboy stared at the closed door of the lift for a moment, "What's wrong with her?"

-------------------

Beastboy walked into the bridge. Robin sat in the center chair, staring out at the starfield before them, at the largest star in particular. "Hey, man."

"Hey, Beastboy."

"Just think, only six more days."

"Yeah."

"Starfire's figured out where everything is, bunk rooms, rec room, cafeteria. She said that we can eat the food, but we might not like all of it."

"Judging from the Tamaranian food she fixes us, I'd be surprised if there's anything we can stand."

"We'll see." He stared at the larger star in the center of the screen for another moment, "Have you seen Raven?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to talk to her, but she's been avoiding me like the plague."

"I looked over those tanks that we were in, and Star told me a little more about them."

"Yeah?"

"Basically it made us into what it thought we would have been if we weren't heroes."

"So I would have been a vet?"

"Maybe. The computer just made an educated guess."

"And Raven would have liked me."

"Maybe."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait since the last update. Had lots of homework for the last week or so. Hope you enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Mind Trap

Chapter 12

Raven glared at the machine in front of her. "Tea. I want tea."

There was a whir and a click from the machine. A small cup dropped down and was filled with a dark viscous substance. "Please remove your refreshment." a soft voice spoke from a speaker grill on the front of the machine."

Raven picked up the cup gingerly and brought it up to where she could smell it. She recoiled when the smell hit her, and this cup joined the rest in the trash.

"Alright, machine, let me get this straight, you can read my mind, right?"

"Yes."

"You know exactly what I want."

"Yes."

"Then give me what I want."

Another cup appeared and was soon filled with the disgusting substance. "Please remove your refreshment."

"It's garbage."

The door behind her slid open and she heard the footsteps of the one person that she most wanted to avoid, "Hey, Rae."

"Don't call me that, Beastboy."

"Alright, Raven. What's up?"

"This stupid machine won't give me what I want."

"I had a little trouble with it too. It only gave me that nasty black stuff."

"That seems like all it does." She grabbed the latest cup and dropped it into the trash. "I'm going to go meditate."

"Um, before you go, can we talk?"

Raven sighed before she turned to him, "Yeah?"

"What happened in there, um, I... when we get back I mean, do you um..."

"No."

Raven saw the quickly concealed flash of pain that crossed his features. "What?"

"It won't work out here."

"But, Cyborg said that that was basically who we would have been if we weren't super heroes, so our emotions are the same. It couldn't change that."

"I know."

"Then, why not?"

"Beastboy, I can't. It's not safe for me to feel anything. You know that."

"You won't try?"

"Beastboy..." Raven snapped louder and harder than she meant, but was cut off when a panel exploded in a shower of glass. In a much softer voice she spoke again, "I'm sorry Beastboy, it's not safe."

Beastboy didn't respond. Instead he walked to the computer consol that Raven had been fighting with. "Computer, do you know what tea leaves are?"

"Affirmative. I have the molecular composition of over thirty four percent of Earth's flora."

"Do you know what tea is?"

There is another high pitched beep, then another cup of the sickening mixture appeared on the pad. "Please remove refreshment."

"That's not what I asked, computer." Beastboy said as he removed the cup and dropped it in the trash, "Do you know what tea is?"

There was a long pause before the computer spoke, almost sheepishly. "Negative."

"She wants dried tea leaves with hot water poured over them."

There was another long pause, "You want dried leaves of the tea plant, soaked in hot water."

"Yes, with cream and sugar on the side."

After a brief pause and a beep, several containers appeared on the pad, a cup and two small bowls. "Please remove refreshments."

Beastboy stepped away from the machine as he stepped back. She picked up the cup filled with steaming, dark water. She brought it up and inhaled deeply. It was tea, not her usual blend, but it was tea. She turned as she spoke, "Thank yo..." but fell silent as the door slid closed behind the retreating Beastboy.


	13. Chapter 13

Mind Trap

Chapter 13

"Friends, something is not right." Starfire's voice cut through the usual hub-bub of the tower's day-to-day life.

"What do you mean, Star?" Robin asked.

"It is too quiet."

Robin looked up from his computer and nodded, "You're right, we've been back for a week now, and we haven't gotten a single call."

"No, I mean it is too quiet here."

The titans that were gathered in the commons room looked around, trying to find anything out of place. Raven was the first to realize, "Where's Beastboy?"

"He has often been absent since our return."

"Maybe something's wrong." Robin stood and walked to the group, "Cyborg, where is he?"

Cyborg looked down at the screen set into his arm, "In his room."

"I'll go talk to him." Robin started to turn away, but Raven stopped him.

"No. I think I know what's bothering him, I'll go talk to him." Raven stood and started walking towards the hall that held their quarters.

"Um, you and Beastboy have never really gotten along well, Raven. Are you sure you want to go try to cheer him up?"

"Yes."

Robin sighed, "If you say so."

"I do."

Raven walked down the darkened hall and stopped at Beastboy's door. She knocked softly and waited by the door for a moment, before knocking harder, "Beastboy, are you in there?" When he still didn't open, she hit the button that would open the door, but it only buzzed at her. Raven sighed as she opened a portal through his door and stepped into the darkened room.

Once in the room, it took only a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. She looked around the messy room, and was surprised by what she saw. Dozens of books were piled on and around his bed and desk. She looked at the stack nearest her and saw the titles of various magic texts, all translated into English. She recognized the titles on several of the books in the stack, but saw more that she had never heard of.

"Beastboy, are you in here?" When she received no answer, she walked further into the room. Some of the other stacks were made up of highly technical books. Many of them seemed to have been taken from Cyborg's collection. "What have you been up to?"

She gave one last look around the room, but still did not see him. "Beastboy?" Then, on his bed she saw a yellow circle, his communicator.

Raven stared at his communicator for several moments before she grabbed it and almost ran back out to the main room, "He's gone."

"What? Where?" Robin asked.

Raven held up Beastboy's communicator. "This is all I found."

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone."

Raven stared down at the communicator, "I'm going to go find him."

--------------------

Beastboy pushed the heavy door open, the rusty hinges screeching loudly. He walked in and pushed the door closed behind him, before looking around the small, dusty shop. Books were in messy stacks dotted around the room, and various jars and bottles dotted the shelves.

At the back of the room was a desk. Two overstuffed leather chairs sat in front of the desk, and behind it was a man, the shop owner apparently. He looked up from the well-worn book that lay on the desk, "Ah, welcome. My name is Gabriel, how may I be of assistance?"

Beastboy walked further into the shop and got a better view of the man. He was dark complected, and had a short beard. A long nose held a pair of small glasses that threatened to drop off the end. "Um, yeah, maybe you can help me with something."

"Come, have a seat. I'd be glad to help you." He placed a slip of paper into his book before closing it, and slid it onto a nearby shelf. "Tell me what your problem is, I may be able to help you."

Beastboy settled into the soft chair, and thought about how to start, "It's not so much my problem. There's this girl…"

"I don't do love potions."

"No, that's not the problem, she can't feel emotion."

"She is unable to? I've never heard of that."

"No, she can, but it sends her powers out of control."

"Ah, I see now. What seems to trigger them most strongly?"

"Anger. Whenever she gets really mad she gets extra eyes and they all glow red."

"Do you understand why she is this way?"

"I know she's not human, but not really any more than that."

"Early on in the Bible, it speaks of half demons, Nephilim."

"Huh?"

The shop owner seemed to think for a moment, "The Nephilim were in the earth in those days, and also after that, when the sons of God came unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, Genesis, chapter six. Beings of immense power."

"Raven's one of these… uh Neph-nehplam."

"Something like that. It may be she was fathered by a demon. You say she gets four glowing eyes when she is angry?"

"Yeah."

"That narrows her parentage down significantly."

Beastboy mentally reviewed their recent experiences. "Is there one named Trigon?"

"Yes, actually. One of the foremost in the demonic hierarchy, only a little lower than Lucifer himself. Why?"

"I think that may be her father."

"Really. I hope I will get a chance to meet her some day. What is it that you need help with, though?"

"I want to let her feel emotion freely."

The shop owner responded only by raising an eyebrow. "You wish to allow a half-demon to feel emotion without danger of her losing control?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, it is not possible."

"What?"

"If she does not keep a strict block on all of her emotions, well, you know what would happen."

"There has to be a way."

"There is no way."

"I'm not willing to give up." Beastboy stood, "If you won't help me, I'll find someone else."

"It is not a matter of wanting to help you, I wish to, I really do, but it is not possible."

"Alright then, I'll see you around." Beastboy turned and walked a half dozen steps before he was stopped.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Come sit."

"Will you help me."

"If you look hard enough, you may find out how to strip the demonic away from her, but she is not likely to survive it."

"Then I'll find a different way."

"I may be able to help you, but you must here me out."

Beastboy returned to the seat, "What?"

"There is something. It is very dangerous."

"I will not put her into danger."

"It will pose no risk to her, only you. The only question you may ask yourself is this, are you willing to pay the price? If this fails you risk losing much more than your life."

--------------------

Raven dropped down into a park and settled onto a lone wooden bench. At the other end of the bench was a small huddled form. "Are you okay, Beastboy?" There was a non-committal grunt from the huddled form. "You're gonna have to talk to me sooner or later."

"I'll be okay."

"Are you going to give up now?"

"There's no way to do it."

"No."

"I just want to be alone right now."

Raven pulled Beastboy communicator from a beneath her cloak, "Keep this with you, okay? I'd hate to have anything happen to you."

Beastboy took the small device, "Right."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow, two chapters of the same story in a single evening, that is most unusual for me. Hope you enjoy.

Mind Trap

Chapter 14

Raven woke. She lay a moment in her rooms silence, trying to determine exactly what had woken her up. After a fruitless few minutes, she attempted to push back her sheet, but found herself unable to move. She bit back panic as she attempted to move first one arm than the other, but neither responded to her commands. She also found, to her growing dismay, that she could not speak.

She closed her eyes and focused on her power, attempting to find the source of her sudden paralysis. It immediately became evident that some sort of power was holding her down, it was not a natural paralysis. She attempted to sense the spell holding her, but could not feel a structure to the spell, felt only raw power holding her down.

Raven snapped fully back into reality when she heard a noise in her room. A hiss, seemingly of pain, followed by shuffling footsteps coming toward her from her door. She strained against the invisible force pinning her to the bed, and managed to turn her head a fraction of an inch to see a form walking toward her.

Because of the darkness, she could make out no features of the intruder. She could only see a silhouette walking to her, and a knife. She tried to speak once again, but could only managed to let out a small moan, not enough to summon the full force of her power. The voice that she heard respond to her surprised her, "Don't worry, Raven. It's going to be over soon." Beastboy's voice called out to her, trying to sooth her, though the knife he held dispelled any relief that she should have felt.

Beastboy walked to her bedside and knelt next to her. He gently grasped her hand and lifted it, the force holding her allowing her hand to raise up off the bed. The hand that held her's was slick with a warm sticky liquid, blood.

Raven made another attempt to speak, but was still unable to make more than a small sound. Beastboy brought the point of the knife to Raven's palm, "It won't hurt much, Raven, I promise."

Raven felt a sharp sting as he drew the razor sharp blade, she recognized it now as one of her own, across her palm, drawing blood. He let the knife fall to the ground and transferred her hand his other hand. He allowed her blood to drip from her bleeding hand onto his forearm for several minutes before letting drop back to the bed.

As soon as her hand hit the bed, Raven felt the weight pressing her into the bed vanish. Now in full command of her body and power, she stood and flicked the switch across the room. She turned to Beastboy, preparing to rip into him for whatever stupidity had caused him to do this, but froze.

Beastboy was still on his knees, but had now curled up further, his hands clutched to his temples. His eyes pulsed a dull red glow, fading back into his usual green, then the glow grew once again. "I am in control. I am in control." He chanted through clenched teeth, obviously in no little pain.

Any anger that Raven felt towards Beastboy melted, "Beastboy, what's wrong?" She knelt next to him and pulled one hand away from his temple and gasped, a deep cut ran up his forearm and bled profusely.

Raven grabbed her communicator off her bed table and hit the call button, "Cyborg, get down to my room now." She spoke calmly, but was desperately trying to bring her raging emotions under check.

Beastboy had fallen silent, though he was now rocking back and forth, his hands still clutching at his temples. Raven pressed her hands to either side of his face, ignoring the sting of pain in her palm, and forced him to look up at her, "Beastboy, look at me." His eyes traveled up, frighteningly slow, until he met her eyes. "Beastboy, what's going on?"

"I am in control." was her only response, a mantra that he didn't seem to be able to escape, "I am in control."

--------------------

Raven stared at Beastboy's gaunt form on the thin mattress of the infirmary bed. Cyborg stood near the bed, checking readouts, and adjusting an IV. Robin stood next to her, showing no signs of having been pulled out of bed only minutes before, and next to him was Starfire, still in flannel pajamas and forcing back a yawn. "What happened, Raven?" Robin's words were clipped, a sign that he was nervous.

"I don't know. I woke up and couldn't move. I don't want to call it magic, it didn't feel like magic, but I don't know anything that could have held me down so perfectly. I couldn't even touch it though, it's so far beyond me…" She shook her head.

"What happened to him though," He gestured at her hand, now healed, "And to you?"

"Beastboy did it. I don't know why. When I could move again I turned on the light, and he was just rocking back and forth and chanting about being in control. His eyes glowed a couple of times to, I hate to say it, but he looked possessed."

"Possessed?"

"Yeah. Evil spirit takes over a person's body and uses. People can't usually fight a possession though, and if that's what it was, why did it just cut my hand."

"Maybe Beastboy was able to stop it from doing what it wanted to do, maybe that's why he was cut too."

"You mean he tried to kill himself rather than hurt us?"

"Yeah."

"I guess we'll find out when he wakes up."

Cyborg stepped out of Beastboy's room, and into the viewing room. "He's stable. I was a little worried for a few minutes."

Robin was the first to respond, "What's wrong with him?"

"Not much, near as I can tell. He exhausted, though. Whatever happened wiped out all of his bodies resources, and the blood loss didn't help at all. I expect him to be out until tomorrow at least."

Robin nodded. "I want someone with him at all times. I'll take first…"

"No." Raven interrupted him, "I'll take first watch."

"I don't know, Raven, it was you he went after first."

"And if he attacks me, I'll be the most capable of hurting whatever's controlling him without hurting Beastboy himself."

Robin considered this, "Alright. If anything happens, call for help. Even if he just wakes up."

"Alright."

Starfire and Cyborg both left to their respective rooms, leaving Robin and Raven alone. "Raven, do you think this has anything to do with him disappearing earlier?"

"I don't know. He was pretty despondent when I found him, but I don't think he would do anything stupid."

"Has his behavior had anything to do with what happened in that computer?"

"Yeah. After we got out, he pretty much promised me he would find a way to let me feel emotion."

"Is there a way?"

"No, earlier he told me was giving up."

Robin shook his head, "For the last five years, Beastboy has been trying to get Cyborg give up meat, he's been trying to get me to lighten up, and he's been trying to get you to crack a smile. You really think that he would have given up on you after a week?"

"I guess it was wishful thinking. That kind of quest can destroy a person."

"Keep an eye on him, one of us will be down to relieve you tomorrow."

"Alright."


	15. Chapter 15

Mind Trap

Chapter 15

Raven flew over a rolling grassy field. She soon came to a round stone table surrounded with chairs. She landed near it as other versions of her came into a landing. She looked over the gathered Ravens. "Where is anger."

The emotions seemed almost at a loss for a moment, before one of them spoke. The yellow clad Knowledge stepped forward. "She refuses to come."

"Why?"

"We don't know. She refuses to say."

"Alright. We'll start without her." After Raven and the emotions had settled into their chairs, she spoke again, "Something has changed."

The emotions looked around nervously again before Wisdom spoke, "It probably has something to do what Beastboy did."

"It wasn't any kind of magic I have ever seen."

"I concur, but…"

"He's gonna die and it's all my fault." The gray cloaked Despair seemed to sink further into herself.

"Cyborg said he's going to be okay." Happy threw an arm around the other emotion protectively.

Raven turned her attention back to Knowledge, "Do we have any idea what it was?"

"It was not anything that I have ever seen, but it has had an effect on us."

"I should have leveled the tower."

"We know."

"Why didn't I?"

"Perhaps he succeeded."

"No. He has no magical knowledge. People have studied for decades and not come near an answer."

"Divine power could do it."

Raven's eyebrow shot up, "You think God took a personal interest?"

"It would explain some things."

Raven considered this, "I need to see Anger."

Raven and the emotions, save Rude who seemed to have fallen asleep, stood and took flight. It took only a moment for them to reach Anger's twisted realm. They flew to a large cave that Anger used as a home.

Outside of the cave, Raven spoke calmly, in an attempt to keep from getting Anger riled up at all. "Anger, please come out here."

"Leave me alone!"

"I need to talk to you."

"No! Go away!"

"Come out here, or I'm going in after you." Raven's calm voice carried it's own threat.

After a long pause, a smaller voice seemed to come from the cave, "I won't make you drag me out." After moment, the red cloaked Anger stepped out of the cave. He cloak was pulled tight around her, and her hood was pulled low, hiding her features.

"The hood." Raven commanded.

"No." All of Anger's bravado seemed to have drained out of her.

"Take it off."

With a disgusted sigh, Anger threw back the hood revealing human features. "Happy now?"

Raven gasped at seeing Anger for the first time in a human form. "What happened?"

"That… that little green smear! If I ever get my hands on him I'm gonna wring…"

"Wait, Beastboy did this?"

"Yes! When he cut our hand! He took something away, pulled it away!"

"I don't have a connection to Trigon any more, do I?"

"No. Trigon is separated from us."

Knowledge cut into any further conversation, "I apologize for interrupting, but Beastboy is waking."

In the real world, Raven's eyes snapped open as Beastboy's fluttered weekly. He groaned, his face screwed up in pain, "What… what…" His eye focused on Raven, "Rae, did it work?"

"Whatever it was, yes it worked. Do you want to explain what you did?"

"Nope." His eyes closed and his head sank back into the pillow, "I'm wanna sleep."

"Not yet, I need to know something about what you did."

"Guy said that I could take it."

"Take what?"

"Curse."

"I don't understand. You can't just take it, it is… was part of me."

"Dunno, just what the guy said." He yawned, "I need sleep."

"Do you mind if I take a look around inside your head while you sleep, I really want to know what happened?"

"Yeah, but you're not gonna find much."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always telling' me that I don't have anything in there."

Out of habit, Raven fought down the smile, but caught herself and allowed a chuckle, "Just sleep."

---------------------

Raven found herself in a clearing. Thick trees hemmed in the rough circle, and above her she could see a clear blue sky. In front of her a path ran through the woods, but curved away only a few feet away. "Hello? Anybody here?" When she received no response, Raven began to make her way down the path.

After walking for a few minutes, the path opened into another clearing. This one was large, almost a field, and in the center of it was a large box made out of a glowing white materiel. Through the opaque walls of the box, Raven could make out a dark shape pacing within.

Without thinking, Raven started to cross the clearing, walking closer to examine the box. About halfway there, she began to feel a dull throb in her head that swiftly grew until she was driven to her knees, her hands pressed against her temples.

Raven was starting to lose consciousness when she felt arms close around her waist and start pulling her away from the box, half dragging and half carrying. Beastboy's voice seemed to come from a distance, "You shouldn't get close to that Rae, it's not safe for you."

Raven felt herself leaned against the rough bark of a tree. She looked up into Beastboy's concerned features. "What is that?"

"Containment, it's holding your demonic half."

"Would you care to explain what exactly happened?"

"Of course. After I promised to let you feel emotion, I began looking for different options."

"Yeah, I saw your room when I was looking for you."

"Nothing I could find would help, so I went out looking for more. I came across a book store that specialized in magic and told the guy in there what I wanted. He told me what to do and… well there you have it. I did it and now you're free."

"Why did you tell me that you had given up?"

"If you knew what I was doing, then your demonic half would have…"

"It would have killed you outright."

"Right."

"What you did, it wasn't magic."

"It wasn't?"

"No, magic needs a form to control it, a structure. That was raw power. It shouldn't have done anything."

"I don't know then. If you want I can take you to the store and you can ask Gabriel about it."

"I would like that, yes." Raven stared at the box for another moment, "So that is holding my demonic half?"

"Pretty much. You're still a half demon, but that is the part of you that connected you to Trigon."

"So I'm free."


	16. Chapter 16

Mind Trap

Chapter 16

Raven woke to the sensation of fingers running through her hair. Her mind raced wildly, trying to discern the situation. She was seated in a chair, her arms were folded on something firm and warm, and her head was resting in her arms. The fingers ran through her short hair again, running around the edge of her ear.

Raven's head jerked up off her arms and saw Beastboy, a huge grin on his face, "You're awake," she deadpanned, "and you didn't try to leave."

"I didn't want to disturb you, and it looks like you were worried about me running off."

Raven looked down and jerked back, she had not realized that she had been sleeping on Beastboy's stomach. "Sorry." she said, almost embarrassed.

"It's okay. I don't mind." he seemed nervous, "Are you mad at me?"

Raven sighed, "That was a really stupid thing you did but, thank you."

"No prob, I'd do it again, if I had to."

"You won't." Raven turned to a panel on the wall, "I'd better call the others."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"You made me a promise."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you said that if you could ever feel, you'd let me take you out."

"Yeah, I guess I did." She stood and leaned down, one hand in the middle of his chest to support herself, and kissed him softly, "We'll talk about it later. Okay?"

"Uh… yeah…" Raven smiled and leaned down again, but was interrupted by a beep from the communication panel near the bed.

"Raven, everything okay up there?"

Raven dropped back into the chair with a disgusted grunt, Everything's fine, why?"

"Beastboy's heart rate just spiked, so…"

"He's fine, and he's awake now."

"You should have called first thing when he woke up."

"I just woke up myself a minute ago, just get up here if you want to talk to him."

"Right, we'll be up."

Raven turned back to Beastboy, "They're a little paranoid about you right now."

"I can imagine. It's not every day I sneak into somebody's room with a knife."

The door of the infirmary opened, revealing the rest of the team. "That was fast."

Raven said with a half-smile, "He's fine."

Robin looked from Raven to Beastboy, "Beastboy?"

"I'm good man, I just want out of here."

"Care to explain your actions?"

"I can explain, Robin." Raven cut in. "It was a spell, after a fashion. I couldn't know about it so he didn't tell anyone, and it has freed me to feel emotion."

Robin gaped at this, but Starfire's eyes lit up, "Glorious!"

"Yeah, man, that's great." Cyborg had walked over to the console attached to Beastboy's bed. "You look good man, as long as Robin's satisfied then you can go."

"Yeah, go. I'm fine with it."

"Alright, man, just…" Before Cyborg could finish what he was saying, Beastboy was on his feet and going down hard. Immediately, two sets of hands had grabbed him, stopped him from falling. Cyborg had one hand clamped around Beastboy's upper arm and Raven had an arm around his waist. "If you would sit still and listen…"

"Sorry, dude."

"You will be. You can go, but I want you to get some food and take a nap, you are far from recovered."

"Yes sir." Beastboy said, throwing him a mock salute.

"Alright, if everything's taken care of here, Cyborg and Starfire, we need to get some training done. Raven, I want you to make sure Beastboy gets some sleep after he gets a meal, understood?"

Raven nodded, "I'll take care of it."

---------------------

Beastboy sprawled on the couch, the TV remote clutched loosely in one hand. Raven tried to insist that he go to his room to sleep after he had a late breakfast, but he had refused. They had compromised when she had allowed him to watch TV, but he was out like a light as soon as he hit the couch.

Raven dried the last of Beastboy's breakfast dishes and walked into the common area. She looked down at Beastboy's form covering the whole couch. She picked up a thick leather bound book from an end table and was about to start levitating, but stopped. She smiled as she carefully lifted Beastboy's legs and slipped underneath, settling them in her lap. Beastboy's only response was to mumble incoherently and let the remote drop from his hand.

--------------------

"So did you want to see the book store?"

Raven looked up from her book, then over at Beastboy, "You're awake."

"For the last few minutes. Just enjoying getting to sit with you."

Raven set her book on the coffee table. "Do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah. I feel great." He swung his legs around and sat up. "Good as new."

"We can get going then, and grab some dinner while we're out."

Beastboy looked at the window overlooking the city and saw a rapidly darkening sky, "How long have I been out?"

"All day."

"Then we've got no time to waste." He jumped to his feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her up after him.

"We don't have to hurry, you know."

"I've been asleep all day, I want to go out and do something."

"Alright, but let me get something from my room."

"Yup."

--------------------

"Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It was right here."

Raven turned and looked pointedly at the empty alley. "It's not here now, and it couldn't have been taken out in three days." She stared thoughtfully at the alley, while Beastboy paced. "It was dark, maybe this is the wrong place."

Beastboy shifted into the form of a blood hound and sniffed around the entrance. After sniffing back and forth several times, he sat down and whined pitifully.

"Is this the place?"

Beastboy shifted back into his human form, "This is the place, I can smell it. I was here the other night, and I can smell old books."

"What about the shop owner? He had to go somewhere."

"It's been too long, I'll never be able to pick it out. How would somebody be able to do this?"

"I don't know. Maybe, and this is far fetched, a powerful enough spell, but I don't know of anyone who could do this. There's just too much power involved."

Beastboy walked to Raven and stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "This is just too weird."

A/N: This is the last chapter of Mind Trap. This is only because the story line is changing drastically at this point. The story will be continued in a sequel that will be posted soon.


End file.
